Coincidence? I think not!
by Khaleesi Djudih
Summary: Ellisiv and Elsa are two bestfriends living in London. What happens when they both meet their handsome and over-protective dream-men? What happens when the two girls realize there's actually magic involved in the real world and not only in the books? This is a story that takes the characters from the Hobbit and put them in 2000's. There will be some changes, but it'll be lots of M.
1. Chapter 1: Love at first sight

Chapter 1

"Together, together, together, everyone! Together, together, come on, let's have some fun! Eyyy!" Ellisiv danced randomly trough the street while singing that irritating song.

"Ellisiv, seriously? You have to learn the rest of the text because I'm getting reeeally tired of those two sentences that you keep singing!" Elsa complained and checked her cellphone. No answers yet. That's cool. She'd keep it cool. If she didn't get this job, it wouldn't exactly end her life… Right?

"Elsa, the last time you checked your phone was thirty seconds ago. When they can answer, they answer! Let it go, let it go!" Ellisiv said before continuing dancing down the streets of London.

Elsa sighed, but she checked her phone one last time. Why can't they answer? Oh, how bad she wished to get this job. If she got it, she would get to work side-by-side with Cary Fukanaga – the director of Jane Eyre! She would remind him of things he forgot, and maybe get him coffee – oh god, hopefully he wasn't expecting good coffee? Elsa was more of a fan of tea, so coffee was not exactly her speciality. She either made it too strong or too weak, as Ellisiv deliberately put it.

They walked down Oxford Street – it was summer, and Ellisiv complained about that no one saw her because she was so small and that her feet would be broken because of giants that stepped on them if they didn't find a "secure place" soon.  
"You know, the only positive thing while walking amongst all these zombies that don't care about a poor Norwegians feet, is that you get to see so many hot guys. Some of them I even approve stepping on my feet. Maybe I should act all dramatic and maybe say something: 'Oh my god, my foot is broken! Someone have to help! You, you handsome man over there – can you not carry me to the nearest bar where we can chill and you maybe declare your love to me?" Elsa laughed of her crazy friends facts, and started looking for a "secure place", as her friend put it.

"Ohhhh, he was handsome! Did you see him, Elsa? He could get my you-know-what-I-mean anytime," Ellisiv said while looking at a handsome stranger.

"Where?" Elsa said and tried to catch the eye of the handsome stranger who Ellisiv wished to do 'things that shall not be said out loud' with.

"There!" Ellisiv said and pointed discreetly. Elsa looked and saw the most handsome man she had ever seen. "I feel like I've seen him before, but I cannot remember where…?" Ellisiv talked to herself while checking on the stranger with the dark hair and intense blue eyes.

"Girl, are you even alive? You look like you're about to go over to him and ask him if you two can bake cupcakes together - you know, have sex in the kitchen," Ellisiv said and gave her friend a light push that ended up being a much bigger one, and Elsa fell against a group of four Sikh-men.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry!" Ellisiv said stressed and helped Elsa up. "There's this one type of perfume she's allergic to, and when she smells it, she faints, you know. Really bad, and I'm sorry you ended up being the ones to catch her. But, thank you!" Ellisiv babbled on to the Sikh-men who looked like they didn't understand a word of what she was saying. Elsa smiled apologetic to them and they nodded in return before continuing their march down the busy street.

"Ellisiv!" Elsa said annoyed.

"What? I cannot help it that my muscles are so big that I can't control them!" She said in defence and went on.

Elsa looked around her to check if anyone saw the embarrassing encounter, and her iceblue eyes met some intense blue ones.

She was glued. Well, not literally glued, but glued to a couple of eyes that she was sure would hunt her till she was 80-years old and lying on her death bed. Sugar, those eyes were so impeccably beautiful. She could have children with those eyes. Ew, Elsa, get over yourself!

She looked away embarrassed and tried to find her 'midget' friend amongst all these 'giants'. But, she felt her eyes being drawn back to the intense blue ones and she just had to look one more time.

Oh Gods.

Those blue eyes were closer now. Are they coming for her? Oh God, what if they are coming for her? Elsa screamed internally and bit her lip nervously. Why did Ellisiv leave? She should find her friend now, 'cause she was so small and she might've gotten herself killed by now, and… No, she had to wait for those blue eyes to find her. Okay, Elsa, stand naturally. Stand a little on the left hip – nonono, that is wrong. Oh my fucking God, how do you stand naturally?!

Elsa looked randomly around as if she was just chilling in the middle of the street. "Are you alright?" A dark, booming voice spoke beside her and Elsa felt her inside water. Both the upper mouth and the lower mouth. Elsa! Stop, you goddamn pervert!

"Oh, hi!" She wanted to die. She felt so stupid. And damn, that man was like created from some greek gods. "I'm sorry to intrude, but I saw that you fell, and I just… Had to ask if you were hurt or if you were fine?" The man said. He was so beautiful – tall, with lean muscles and a butt worth dying for.

If I tell you I'm hurt, will you bring me to the nearest café and talk with me then? Elsa thought for herself and looked up into his eyes that were smiling now. Why is he smiling?

"Sure, I can take you to the nearest café. There's one over there – I don't know if it's good or not, but if that's the way for me to get to talk to you, then fine," he said smiling with a hint of humour in his voice.

Oh no. She had said that out loud, hadn't she? Oh no!


	2. Chapter 2: All by myself

**Hello everyone! So, this, as you might notice (but hopefully not) is my first story here! Reeeeally excited and nervous, and I've crossed my fingers so hard hoping you will like it, that I'm sure they are broken soon...  
** **Anyways, I am so happy that you who are currently reading this took your time to read my story, and I adore you already. This story is about Ellisiv and Elsa, meeting two men (and a company!) which I think many of us wish we'd met in reality too ;) The story's gonna be popped with lemons, but I will give an alarm so that you will be warned and prepared.**

 **As I said, this is a story who takes place in 2015 with the Hobbits characters, so of course there will be certain changes. BUT, DO NOT LEAVE QUITE YET! There will maaaybe be some magic in here too *wink* But the characters are not walking around in armor and stuff 24/7. They still got some beard though. But now I talk too much, sorry. I hope you enjoy it and maybe give it a follow or review! I got more chapters coming ~~~**

Chapter 2

"It's alright, I do it all the time myself," he said kindly and smiled with only one side of his mouth up. He was so charming and damnit, she would not let herself ruin this opportunity!

"I'm so sorry, I do not know how I can just do someth… Yes, you understand. But, sure! Let's go and hopefully I will not land on some Sikh-men on the way," she said and she heard the most wondrous laugh from him.

"I saw that," and he continued laughing. "It's not funny!" Elsa said while trying to be serious, but she couldn't hold the laugher inside so she joined him.

"HEY! Where do you think you're taking her? Run, Elsa! I will hold him up!" Elsa heard Ellisiv screaming behind her. Oh no, embarrassment part two coming up…

Elsa turned and tried to give Ellisiv a look that told her that everything was okay and that this handsome stranger wasn't abducting her. "Ellisiv," she said warningly.

"You know what? Just because you're handsome and stuff does not mean that you can just TAKE my bestfriend away from me in the middle of the street! Who on earth do you think you are? Have you given her that rapingdrug? God, I will call the police!" Ellisiv rambled on and Elsa just wanted to sink through the ground. Never had she ever been so embarrassed of her friend.

"Ellisiv! He is not abducting me!" Elsa said through her teeth. Ellisiv stopped her rambling and looked at the two of them.

"Oh," she said shortly. "Well, that was awkward…" She went over to the two and took her hand forth for the handsome stranger to shake.

"Ellisiv, her bestfriend," she said and smiled big at him. He smiled, and you could see that he was trying to stifle a laugh. He took her hand and softly answered: "Thorin."

Lara was sure that by now all he wished to do was to leave these two crazy creatures, but shockingly enough, he stayed.

"So, shall we go to that café or not?" He said calmly. "Sure," Elsa said and was preparing her leave when Ellisiv coughed. "I just have to do something reaaaally important like saving cats from the, um, yeah, so I can't go with you – sorry. But, I hope we'll see each other later!" Ellisiv said and went over to Elsa.

"Get that that man and that D, girl, I have my faith in you. May the force be with you," she said and kissed Elsa's cheek before venturing off amongst all the 'giants'.

"Well, she was surely something," he said and met Elsa's eyes. Elsa looked embarrassed away.

"I'm sorry, she just has this crazy imagination that sometimes get the best of her," she said. "Shall we go?" He said and held his arm out for her to take. She looked shocked at him.

"What? I am fond of old gestures, and I think that the hold-arm-thing is so utterly beautiful that I just have to do it myself sometimes… with the right people, that is," he said and smiled charmingly. Oh God. Elsa would surely die of need for this man who liked OLD GESTURES!

She calmly linked her arm with his and together they went for the café. She felt like she was back in Pride and Prejudice or Jane Eyre or Sense and Sensibility. She was happy. Oh, so incredibly happy. Maybe this man was the one? Or maybe he was a fraud? Someone who just liked tricking girls into his web before eating them alive? Stop it, Elsa, you have been far too much with Ellisiv. Your imagination is running wild. It is possible he's just trying to be nice? Hmmmm.

Ellisiv's eyes followed her bestfriend and the handsome stranger while they walked into the café.

"Why on earth is she the only one that gets the boys? What am I to do? Maybe I'll have to dress myself naked and stand in the middle of the street," she told herself while thinking deeply on what to do. Then some men came and stepped on her toes. She looked up and saw four-fucking-Sikh-men again, but not the same ones.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? ARE YOU EVERYWHERE?" Ellisiv bursted out, and looked embarrassed down at once. She don't usually talk like that to strangers BUT LIKE SERIOUSLY – HOW CAN NOT ANYONE SEE HER FEET?! AND WHY ARE THERE SO MANY SIKH MEN AROUND?! ARGH.

"Sorry," she mumbled before rushing far far away from those men. What has gotten into her? She has gotten even crazier than normal. Oh, wait. Was that even possible? Hm. Maybe it's the stress since she got told that she received the role of the big film "All Souls Night" and she was the motherfucking main-character! She had NEVER played the main-character before, 'cause you usually have to be beautiful, hot, white and sexy, and hopefully a man, to even get the big roles. Argh, her inner-feminist screamed of irritation, but she calmed down.

Surely, this emotional ups and downs was because she were to get the period soon. Or, it could be because the manly main-character in the film was to be Kili Bow. How could she act normal around him? How could she act like she was not in love with him in the beginning of the movie since she already was soooo in love with him? Life's a bitch, sincerely Ellisiv.

And now her bestfriend ditched her! Well, maybe not ditched her, but the handsome stranger swept her over her feet and took her with him, so that was ditching. Well, maybe not, Ellisiv had after all said that she couldn't join them. Okay, so maybe she didn't ditch her. But why did she get this handsome stranger with oh, so lovely butt crazy for her? How? She seriously needed the recipe – her parents had begun asking her about her love life. Oh, how many times wasn't she tempted to say; "What love life?" But she kept her tongue. It was completely normal for a 20-year old girl to be single.

"And virgin," a voice whispered inside her head. Shut up, voice. Maybe there some day will come this prince on a white horse with lots of muscles (not too much) and propose to her and make intense-drop-down love to her so that her virginity was worth saving, 'cause he wants to know that his woman only has been his.

Really, Ellisiv? Really? How of a hopeless romantic are you? Soon, you're going to go and buy those cheap romance books that's like 4 books in 1!

"Well, shit," she told herself. "I already got some of them. I'm really on a low point..."

Ellisiv sighed, but understood that she should do something on her own now - not stand outside the cafè staring in.

Where did she like to be? THE LIBRARY! Yes, the library. There was this really great old man there who always made sure she had everything she needed!

Sofie stopped and blinked. I hope he's not in love with me, she thought. No, he had a lovely wife. So she continued her adventure towards the library – but of course not without a couple of feet stepping on her.


	3. Chapter 3: Romance and Sergeants?

**Sorry guys, inspiration faltered, but I'm back again! So, I've changed the story a bit from my original, so it might be a little mix-up with names which i'm really sorry for, but i'm trying at least.**

 **And I've tried to put Thorin as this Military-guy, but quite honestly I have no clue on how the military truly works other than the bangs and booms from clichè action-movies, so i'm definitivly writing something wrong. Just please read as if what i'm writing is correct. Hope you like it! It's a bit short, but I've got more - just gotta change it some since it can't be like the original :D**

 **Chapter 3**

Elsa sat down and looked at the man before her. "So, Thorin, it is?" She asked as a conversation-starter. He nodded before looking intently at her. "You know my name, but I do not know yours," he stated and looked expectantly at her.

"Elsa! I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself!" She said flustered and smiled. "What do you do, Elsa, besides falling on innocent Sikh-men?" He asked.

'And wanting to fuck you sideways right here and now, I don't know,' Elsa thought and smiled of her own stupidity. She made sure not to speak out loud this time – one time is embarrassing enough.

"I have actually just gone to a job interview, so I'm hoping for the best. The job is to be this like assistant for the director of the movie, and I really hope I get it," Elsa said excited.

"Oh, really? What director and for what movie is it?" He asked interested.

"It's Fukanaga, and the movie, or hopefully I will get to be his assistant for more movies, but this one is a new version of Wuthering Heights," she answered. "But what do you do?" She asked.

"Besides saving women who might have hurt themselves because of their friends clumsiness?" Elsa asked while hearing an imaginary Ellisiv in the back of her mind; "Eyy! That was NOT my fault! Besides, look at where it got you? You have to let me push you more often." Elsa smiled by herself and looked up meeting his intense eyes again.

"Are you listening to me?" His soft, dark base asked.

"Huh? Well, of course! I just… No, sorry, I was just thinking about something, but you have my full attention now," Elsa said embarrassed and felt her cheeks flush with colour. But he didn't continue. He just sat there and looked at her intensely with those ocean-eyes.

"What is it?" Elsa quaked, feeling uncomfortable under his intense stare.

"Nothing, nothing, absolutely nothing," he said calmly and smiled that pants-drop-down-half-smile and Elsa was in heaven.

"What you working with? Since I didn't quite hear you last time," Elsa said charmingly.

"I'm a sergeant," he said. "Oh? Really? Well, I mean, judging by those muscles of yours i'm not in doubt, " Lara mumbled dumbfounded and looked embarrassed up in his eyes again.

She cleared her throat. "Ehm, sorry. Continue," she said with a lovely smile. "When did you start? Why do you want to be one?"

"Well, my father and grand-father taught me to fight from a young age, so I went into military immediately after school. There, I earned and fought my way up, and now I'm a sergeant," he said smiling.

God, how lovely she is, he thought for himself. She had these deep, light-blue eyes with so much hidden behind them – he couldn't help it. He was captured by them and he couldn't leave them alone. They were dragging him in to the person inside. Long had he looked for the woman with ice-eyes that the prophecy informed him about.

"Oh, I feel so stupid now, but is Sergeant the highest? I thought Corporal was higher?" Lara said, still quite stunned with this lean, gorgeous man sitting free-willingly in front of her. Normally this was the time she would go to the toilet, google 'Military Ranks' and then enter the conversation again with all the necessary facts, but she didn't want to leave him in fear of him not being there when she came back.

"Sergeant is higher than Corporal," He answered politely. "Many are mistaking the rankings, so you're no different."

"I'm sorry, usually I would've known this from before or googled it, but I've never been with so many military-persons in my life," she said shyly before stroking unconciously herself up her arm. This movement his trained eyes did not miss. Her magic was irritating her muscles. He wondered what she thought it was - the energy surpassing through her every blood, her every cell. Did she think she had some kind of disease?

She didn't look like she realized he had seen the movement. "Well, actually yes, Elsa's father, but he is a bit like Ellisiv, so it's hard to keep a serious conversation with him about the military rankings," she said laughing while imagening Ellisiv and her father beside each other. They were really like father like daughter. They were inseperable - both as crazy as the other.

"Oh, you can't have a serious conversation with her? Ellisiv, was it?" He asked wondering.

"Well, I can, but Ellisiv is a very happy person so she likes to bring all the happinnes in my mind forward instead of some crappy sadness which is constantly there," Elsa answered truthfully.

"Crappy sadness?" He said interested and leaned forward. Deep personalities and sadness were often bound with her kind of magic, so everything started to make sense.

"Yeah, but that is not something we should talk about now," she said laughing nervously before stroking her arm once more.

"It's totally normal to be the way you feel. Perhaps Ellisiv is your bestfriend because you need some sunshine in all the depth and rain?" He said and noticed how her lips twitched.

"I guess," she answered before looking at his dark, wavy hair. "You're good at analyzing, is that something you do in the military?" She asked interested.

"Well, yes. It is what has kept me going up the ranks all this time. I can always be prepared for what I should or should not do after i've analyzed someone," he said and shrugged his muscluar shoulders which she could see from under the black sweater.

Damn. She could only imagine how he looked like in the shower... The shower? Wh-what-why on earth are you thinking about this stranger in a shower, Elsa? Get off your high-horse. You can not just run around objectifying strangers like that! Even if they have shoulder muscles like crazy.

"Well, what'd you like? Since we're at a café, we should at least order something," he said and got the menu.

Elsa peeked through it, and felt that a cup of tea would fit this occasion. "I think I'll take a cup of tea, no sugar," she said and smiled at him.

"I'll take a cup of coffee, 'cause I'm really tired, so I'm sorry if I fall asleep at the table," he said and stood up.

"Oh, God, if you're tired you don't have to be here with me! I'm quite alright, I don't want to be the reason for you..."

"Oh, don't worry, it's actually quite interesting talking to you. If you'll just wait a minute, I'll go and order," he said and was about to go, before he turned and looked at her. "In the meantime; you won't fall on some Sikh-men, right?" He said and smiled before leaving. "Smugass," she commented and rolled her eyes.

He came back and gave her the cup. "Thank you," she said kindly before remembering what he said before. "Why are you tired? It's a Friday, the clock is 3 - it's not normal to be tired at this time."

"Oh, well, I've been watching some recruits for about 10 hours these last days, so I'm a bit exhausted, but there's no need to worry," he said and took a sip of his coffee.

"Sugar!" He cursed and put the coffee down on the table again while waving like an idiot for about 2 seconds.

Elsa would never forget that. That must be one of the most hilarious things she had ever seen. She laughed her ass off until tears started rolling from her eyes. He looked angry at her – or, he was trying to give her this angrylook-thingy, but he gave up and laughed too. "Not sexy, I can see that," he said and pulled a hand through his dark locks.

"I'm sorry, I just… Never imagined you, this burly Sergeant, burning his tongue on a simple coffee. You faced the military, and a coffee makes you shit yourself. Just shocked me a bit… Positively. Shows me you're a real human," Elsa said and laughed.

He smiled and was about to say something when his phone rang. "Sorry," he said and answered. "Yes? Mhm? Alright… See you."

He looked sorryful up into this beautiful girl's eyes. "I'm really sorry, Elsa, but I have to go," he said and lay his hand upon hers that was already there on the table. "But if you want to, I'm going to this reunion-dinner tonight with some friends, and if you want to, you can come with me? As… my date?" He said and smiled charmingly.

The cafeteria was buzzing with people, but Elsa could just repeat what this hot man in front of her just said. And his big, warm hand laying on hers.

"Umm, yes. I mean, YES! Of course! I… What time?" She said, still quite stunned.

"I can pick you up at 8. Where do you live?" He said and began stroking his thumb over her hand – unconsciously.

"The Bankside, Guildford Street, House 8," she quarked out. "Great," he said with that dark voice of his. "I'll see you then, beautiful," he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. "Tonight," he said with a hoarse voice before he left her sitting there – stunned. Shocked. Turned on. Just wait till Ellisiv heard this. She was going to have an outrage.


	4. Chapter 4: Getting ready

**So, this is a small chapter, but I feel like you get to see the relationship between these two girls even better and i'm admitting it; I laughed. I hope you like it, and as always; leave a review, follow or favorite!  
EDIT: I HAVE CHANGED SOMETHING IN THE CHAPTER SO IF YOU READ IT BEFORE, PLEASE READ IT AGAIN SO THAT YOU DON'T WONDER ABOUT SOMETHING WHEN THE NEXT CHAPTER COMES 3 **

**Chapter 4**

"WHAT? ARE YOU SHITTING ME? ELSA SILKEHIEM? HE IS A SERGEANT? LIKE, BOSS OF THE MILITARY? LIKE, THE KIND OF GUY YOU'VE BEEN DROOLING ABOUT FOR ABOUT 10 YEARS?" Ellisiv asked while walking frustrated in front of Elsa, who was sitting on the bed.

"And he asked you to join him tonight? To meet up with some friends of his? Some who even have been in Oscar-nominated movies? Girl, do you even realize how big this is? This is like, a chance from 1 to 100, it's like 3!"

"That made no sense," Elsa stated, but got the killer-look from Ellisiv, so she kept her mouth shut.

"He's in love with you. You were with him for like, what? An hour? And now he's crazy about you!" Ellisiv said while waving her arms around looking like a perfect example of how a stunned Italian would have been.

"I don't think he's crazy about me, exactly…" Elsa muttered, but received another look.

"AND YOU GET TO MEET FAMOUS ACTORS! HARREMOSES, ELSA! Do you even realize what this means? These friends could be SIR IAN MCKELLEN! LEANORDO DICAPRIO! KIERA KNIGHTLEY, MAYBE EVEN PETER F-ING JACKSON! You know, I am so jealous right now that I might even consider jumping out in the street hoping to stumble upon some Sikh-men so that, well, I don't know, one hot military guy invites me to some actor friends of his," Ellisiv said and sat down beside Elsa in her bed. They shared a four-room apartment that they loved very much. The rooms were painted differently, 'cause Ellisiv had never been the one for an all-white-room. She needed colours to inspire her – make her happy, as she put it.

"Well, I… I don't know. He was just really kind and hot and nice and… He offered me his arm, you know, when we were going to the café. No men do that nowadays. He's just…"

"The exact type of man you've been looking for for ages?" Ellisiv said smirking. "And he's in love with you, so you basically have to do nothing, just be yourself, and you'll have an amazing, polite boyfriend, WITH a nice butt, in no time," she continued.

Elsa smiled, and she realized that yes; she was very lucky. Then she remembered the party. "What am I to wear? Is it a formal reunion? Or a chill reunion? Oh God, Ellisiv, what if I end up using totally wrong outfit for the occasion?" Elsa said stressed and went to her closet.

"I think you should choose the black dress. You know, the one with the arms? The one that ends a little above the knee? Then you're secure even if it's a nice dressing party or a chill dressing party. That's my opinion. And you can add like a necklace or something to freshen it up – ohh, and use that lipstick of yours! Maybe the red one? Yes! Oh, you'll look fabulous!" Ellisiv said excited and was almost jumping up and down in the bed.

Elsa checked herself in the mirror, making sure that she was ready to face the hot Sergeant with the nice butt and actor-friends.

"You know, I would not mind going there too…" Ellisiv sighed. "But nobody cares about a poor Norwegian here… Argh," she said dramatically while waving her hand in front of her face.

"I'm sorry, darn, but he asked me, and I don't dare to call him, which I can't by the way, 'cause I do not have his number, and tell him that my bestfriend has to join our date," Elsa said and looked at Ellisiv in the mirror.

"Yes, well… I guess I see your point. Still. I mean, Orlando Bloom could be there. Ohhhh, Orlando Blooooooom!" Ellisiv sang while dancing herself to the mirror. Elsa bit her lip stressed and checked herself once more.

"Girl, chill. He'll love you. Bring condoms, that's all I say," she said and smiled into the mirror. "Especially if you bite your lip like that – maybe even Christian Grey'll come and grab you 'cause you look like Anastacia Steele," she said and laughed of the irritated look she got from her friend. "I'm sorry, it's just… I mean, you're maybe meeting many of my idols, let me at least joke with you before you go on and face them without me," she said and made a face.

Elsa could see her point and nodded her head, but not without a roll of her eyes. Sometimes her friend was quite a primadonna.

The bell suddenly rang. Both the girls looked towards the door, before looking at eachother again.

"He's here," Ellisiv said dramatically before looking at the door again. "Damn, that would've been an awesome moviescene," she said while walking towards the door.

When she realized Elsa wasn't following her, she turned around and literally dragged Elsa toward the door. "I'm not letting you ruin your opportunity to meet the Oscar-nominated actors and get a hotassdamn boyfriend just because you're nervous. Stop it. You'll be fine," she said and fixed Elsa's short, dark hair a little bit.

"Do I look okay?" Elsa asked insecure.

"You look sweet, but hot aswell, so go and get that ass of his now," her friend answered and pushed her out of the door.

"Okay. Bye!" Elsa yelled. "Go! Have fun! And send my regards to Orlando and Dicaprio's ass for me, will you?" Ellisiv yelled back. Elsa shook her head before opening the door that lead into the street.

"Here we go…" She whispered to herself and the sight that met her – let's just say that her panties would NOT last the night.


End file.
